In recent years, the research and development of flexible displays have been gradually flourishing and the flexible displays are more and more commonly applied to consumer electronic products. However, it is needed to contemplate the support frame or casing for the flexible display to be attached thereto when used in a folded state, where the flexible display is not liable to be improperly bent and gradually broken.